


Vodka

by knightswhosay



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After letting Zero escape with Suzaku Kuurugi, Jeremiah despairs. Despite all attempts to appear unaffected by failing career, a trip to a bar proves otherwise. Please Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post from the tumblr: A Night on Refrain, although this piece has a very different tone.

Shot One

Jeremiah swung open the bar door, inwardly grimacing at the bell that announced his entrance. He strut over to the bar, his uniform giving a regality to an otherwise haughty action. Taking a seat beside an attractive, voluptuous woman, he signaled to the bartender. "Vodka, straight."

A moment later, the bartender came over with a shot glass. Placing it in front Jeremiah, the bartender looked at the woman. He motioned to her martini, "Another?" She nodded.

"Put it on my bill," Jeremiah said.

"Thanks you," she acknowledged. After looking him up and down, she said, "You look familiar. Have you been on the news or something?"

Jeremiah knocked the shot back.

 

Shot Two

"Not good news I take it?"

Jeremiah shook his head. "No. I've been demoted."

"Tough look." She took a sip of her martini. "What for?"

Below the bar, he balled his fist. "Can we not?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive. Still," she scooted a little closer toward him, "can't have been so bad if you still have such nice clothes."

"The salary's still fine, but I couldn't care less about the money."

"Oh." She turned back to her drink.

He waved the bartender back over. "Another shot."

 

Shot Three

"What about you?"

"I'm a secretary. It's a decent job and I can live on my salary, but it doesn't allow much splurging."

"Hm." That would explain her outfit. Tight and read, her dress looked like a knock-off of some European fashion line. Similar styles, but ultimately far inferior materials.

She stood up. "Excuse me. I'll return in just a moment." She walked away in the direction of the Ladies' Room. Jeremiah hoped she would be awhile.

"Bartender?"

 

Shot Four

The woman returned as the bartender was filling the shot for the fourth time. She had teased her hair, although it really changer overall appearance, and had refreshed some of her makeup. As she slid back onto her seat, she said, "I'm Vanessa."

"Jeremiah." He looked away from her and to his glass.

"So, Jeremiah, what is it you do?"

"Damn it woman! Won't you learn to stop asking about my damn job?" He downed the vodka.

She glared at him. "Bartender, another martini. On his bill again." Taking the refilled glass with her, she stood up and walked away.

 

Shot Five

As Jeremiah gently swirled the glass, he watched the vodka whir at its bottom. He heard caterwauling behind him and turned. A game of karaoke had started. The current song was a duet of the woman caterwauling and a man belching out loud, off-tune notes. Vanessa was in line next. He finished his current glass.

"You could over there, you know?" The bartender, leaning over the bar to talk to Jeremiah. "Might redeem yourself to her."

"Don't care 'bout redeeming myself to her. You just wanna make a buck."

The bartender shrugged. "Suit yourself."

After a moment, Jeremiah said, "Fine. But first give me another shot, on the house."

 

Shot Six

Jeremiah joined the line for karaoke. Vanessa passed him on her way off the small stage. "You a good singer?"

"Better'n you."

Her nostrils flared. "Fine."

Jeremiah downed his sixth shot as mounted the stage. As he waited for the music to start, he noticed that the bright lights focused on him were hazy and that his audience looked more like hungry pack of hyenas than the generals at his misconduct hearing.

The music started, words appeared on a screen, and Jeremiah did his best to sing. "I used to rule the world…"


End file.
